


a night at the space opera

by ebonynightwriter



Series: Shallura Week 2016 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audience Discussion, Canon Universe, F/M, Fun / Humor, Gen, Musicals, One-Shot, Performing Arts, Shallura Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonynightwriter/pseuds/ebonynightwriter
Summary: The Paladins see a play.





	a night at the space opera

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I had a very different idea in mind for this prompt, but then it was getting a little too complicated, so I decided to leave it for another time. The only reason I’m counting this one as fantasy is because the play I’m having them see is _’The Dream Oath’_ from _Final **Fantasy** 6 _( ~~haha~~ ). You can watch a slightly edited version of the play [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36TdZx8VgbA), if you’d like. The music is quite good! ;)
> 
> -.-
> 
>  **[shallura week (2016) // day 6](http://ebonynightwriter.tumblr.com/tagged/mine:%20shallura%20week%202016)** · fantasy
> 
> -.-

_The battle between the East and West grew fiercer with each passing day._  
_Draco, the West’s greatest hero, thinks of his love, Maria._  
 _Is she safe? Is she waiting?_

“Did Draco just… die?”

“ _No!_ ” Allura whispers fiercely. “Weren’t you paying attention?”

“Look, the guy said a few words and then got trampled by a pack of yellow birds,” Lance says. “That looks like death to me.”

“Of course he’s not dead!” Allura replies. “It’s only just started!”

“Lance,” Pidge’s voice comes from the darkness of the second row. “He’s _singing_.”

“Could be a ghost,” he shrugs, pushing back in the chair. “You never know.”

Shiro sighs – this was going to be a _long_ performance.

.

.

.

_The West fell, and Maria was taken by Prince Ralse of the East.  
But she never stopped yearning for Draco._

On stage, Maria stands on the fake castle rooftops, singing to the night. Her words long and drawn out – echoing through the concert hall to their place on the upper balcony.

 _“I’m the daaarkness, you’re the starliiiight._  
_Shining briiiightly from afaaar_  
 _Through hours of despaaair, I offer this praaayer_  
 _To youuu, my evening staaar”_

“Uh, Princess?” Shiro whispers, leaning into her seat. “What’s this play about again? I’m having a hard time understanding all this… singing.”

“Maria is of the western kingdom,” Allura says. “As is her beloved, Draco. Prince Ralse is from the victorious eastern kingdom. He wants to marry Maria.”

“So it’s a… love story?” he asks. “But I thought Draco was dead.”

“That’s what they _want_ you to think,” she says. “Just watch, and you’ll see.”

“Quiet down, you two!” Coran says from behind, waving a hand between their faces. “It’s getting to the best part!”

Shiro settles back in his seat, putting his eyes back to the stage as Maria dances and sings across the rooftops. A ghostly figure of the hero, Draco, floats around the princess, beckoning her to him. Draco disappears, leaving behind a bouquet of flowers. Maria climbs to the highest reaches of the castle, and throws them over the wall, and sings:

 _“Come what maaay,_  
_I wooon’t age a daaay,_  
 _I’ll waaait for youuu, alwaaays…”_

“So… is anything gonna happen?” Lance asks. “Cause aside from the beginning, this thing has gotten pretty _boring._ ”

“Lance, please,” Allura says. “This play is a timeless classic. It’s been performed for thousands of years!”

“By ‘timeless’, do they mean _never going to end?_ ”

“ _Lance._ ”

“Oh, come on, Keith!” he says. “Don’t tell me _you_ think it’s interesting?”

Hunk sighs. “Guys, come on…”

.

.

.

The stages fades and brightens again, the scenery changed to a decorated ballroom. Shiro rests his chin against his knuckles as the narrator explains Prince Ralse’s celebration over the western army and engagement to the princess, exiting the stage as the two actors dance across the floor.

Suddenly, a soldier comes onto the stage, interrupting the dance.

 _“What’s the meaning of this?_ ” Ralse demands.

_“Survivors from the West are storming the castle!”_

“Ooo…” Lance says. “ _Now_ things are getting interesting.”

The ballroom is stormed by a group of western soldiers. They fight against the eastern guards until finally, Draco takes the stage. He draws his sword against Prince Ralse, and the two duel over Maria’s hand.

“Yeah, get him, Draco!” Lance says, throwing small punches in the air. Beside him, Keith folds his arms.

“I thought you said this play was boring.”

“Well that was before it involved _swordfights_ ,” Lance replies. “Who doesn’t like that?”

Shiro shakes his head.

“Sorry if we’re ruining the play,” he says.

“That’s quite alright,” Allura says. “To be honest, I didn’t care for it much either when I first saw it. I thought it was so cliché.”

He chuckles. On stage Draco bests Ralse. The Prince staggers off, vowing ill against Draco should he bring unhappiness to Maria. Draco swears she will know peace with him. The two sing of their love for her before Ralse exits the stage. Maria and Draco reunite and sing together.

 _“Though the hoours take no nootice_  
_of what faaate might haaave in stooore,_  
 _our love, cooome what maaay_  
 _will never age a daaay._  
 _I’ll waaait foreeevermooore!”_

“Then why come see it?”

“My mother used to adore it, she made sure we saw it every year,” Allura says. “And Coran especially loves it.”

 _“Bravo!”_ Coran says, standing from his seat behind them. _“Bravo!”_

Shiro grins.

“That seems to be true.”

 


End file.
